Lanyards are known for securing key chains within pockets of pants and jackets. Additionally, lanyards are known for affixing wax combs within pockets of surfboard shorts. Improvements are needed for removably securing watersport accessories to a watersport enthusiast that is placed in a situation where they are required to swim with the accessory, while minimizing any restriction of the ability of the user to swim, particularly while swimming towards an untethered or detached board or while swimming to shore.